


Exactly What They Wanted

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 25: puppy tangled in ribbon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exactly What They Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 25: puppy tangled in ribbon.

Harry wondered whether all of it was strictly necessary but, as he'd never even had a dog before, he took the shopkeeper's advice when she recommended a leash, magically enhanced chew toys, and special crup food. 

He set up a space in his bathroom—copies of the _Daily Prophet_ on the floor—and put up a silencing spell only tying a ribbon around the pup's neck after he heard the pitter-patter of feet heading down the stairs.

Harry crept down the stairs and set the crup down, the subsequent yipping and squeals of delight making this Christmas the best yet.


End file.
